


prom night

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, One-Sided Love, Oneshot, Prom, Unrequited Love, highschool, markhyuck, na jaemin - Freeform, nct - Freeform, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which prom night arrives and mark looks back on all the things which led to this moment.





	prom night

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooo i got bored and i wrote this bye

everyone looked forward for prom night, but mark dreaded it, he hates crowds, he hates having to wear a tux, he hates how cliche everything is, he hates many things about prom but what he’s most annoyed by, is how lonely he's gonna feel, even if he’s not completely lonely as he’s spending prom with his best friend, donghyuck, but, just as friends - of course, with his best friend, only his friend.

the thing is, ever since highschool started, mark has developed feelings for his best friend. Yes, they kissed once at jaemin’s party, but they were very drunk, and of course donghyuck was even more drunk than mark was, so mark isn’t sure if donghyuck remembers the kiss or if he even remembers that night at all, so mark decided not to ever mention it.

mark picked donghyuck up from his house and he headed towards the school. “i don’t get proms, its just a bunch of sweaty teenagers dressed in fancy clothes, drinking punch that’s probably gonna be spiked with whatever alcohol someone sneaks in, its just so point less to me, you know?” mark said while occasionally looking at donghyuck, but also keeping his eyes on the road.

“mark hyung! its gonna be fun, don’t be such an asshole and just enjoy it. if you want to we can leave early but try to have a good time for once you fucking party pooper” after that donghyuck didn’t get a proper response, he just heard mark mumble something along the lines of fine i’ll try.

after driving for what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the school gym. everything seemed like those cliche prom movies, just a bunch of teenagers in the school gym dancing with their partners swaying side to side according to the upbeat mood of the song playing, the girls wearing dresses and all the guys in a tux, with big decorations all around the gym. mark knew he wasn’t gonna have a good time, but it was worth it since his best friend is going to enjoy it. 

“hyuck! mark! you made it” jaemin said with a huge smile on his face. “i had to practically drag him down here” donghyuck said while pointing at mark. after a few minutes of chatting with their friends, the song changed to a more slow, romantic beat, and suddenly jaemin ran off to the dance floor to dance with jeno, leaving the pair alone at the snack table.

“wanna dance?” donghyuck said jokingly to mark. they always liked to joke around with each other and have fun, but tonight mark wasn’t feeling it, he didn’t even accept donghyuck’s offer to jokingly dance with him. “dude what’s bothering you so much? i know you don’t like proms but i know you’re upset about something else, you can just tell me” mark looked down at his feet then he looked back at donghyuck’s pretty brown eyes. then he abruptly said “let’s dance, for real”

and suddenly donghyuck took marks hand and he was quickly wrapped around mark’s arms, donghyuck was taken a back from mark’s hug but he eventually hugged him back and began swaying side to side with mark, fitting the beat of the slow song playing in the gym.

mark knew him and donghyuck were just best friends, he knows that and he tries to accept it. he wishes they were more though, but for now, all he has is remembering what made him fall in love for him.

he remembers the first time they met in 5th grade, he remembers sitting at lunch with donghyuck on the first day and so on. he remembers when they participated in their school’s talent show for some extra credit, he remembers how the performed their favorite song at the time, billionaire, he remembers glancing at donghyuck during their performance because he was nervous, and somehow he found comfort in donghyuck’s face. he remembers their endless sleepovers and silly inside jokes they have. he remembers that one night when he kissed him, his best friend at a party, he remembers the way his lips felt against his own, how he finally got what he wanted but donghyuck didn’t remember. he remembers everything that made him fall in love with him.

mark nuzzles his face in the crook of the younger’s neck, he takes a deep breath and hugs him tighter, thinking how of much he wishes he could say “i love you, more than a friend ever could” and how much he wishes donghyuck was his. although he doesn’t have exactly what he wants, he still loves donghyuck, and just having his friendship is more than enough for him.

in that moment mark felt safe, hugging his entire world, the person who he loves the most and he feels like he’s in his own little bubble with donghyuck, the person who he considers his soulmate. mark has hope that one day his feelings will be reciprocated, that it wont he a one-sided love forever, meanwhile he’s enjoying what he has.

mark’s heart aches for donghyuck, and donghyuck’s heart doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never been to a prom haha so yes there might be some inaccuracies


End file.
